1. Field of Invention
The present invention related generally to the field of helmets, and more specifically to a low profile venting system using helmet vents.
2. Description of Related Art
Safety helmets for motorcycles are typically made in the form of a complete cap that provides an opening in the area of the user's eyes. The helmets are generally provided with an external shell, made from a rigid and strong material, such as polycarbonate, or composite materials, coupled with safety padding inside the shell. The safety padding is often made of expanded polystyrene, expanded polypropylene, or foamed polyurethane, and is itself often lined with a soft material in order to provide comfort to the wearer.
Prior art devices have addressed the need for ventilation in motorcycle helmets. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,520 to Arai utilizes an air inlet on the top portion of the shell to allow for the introduction of air into the shell. This device delivers air to the top of the head and is limited in the manner in which it can cool or dehumidify the interior of the helmet shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,816 to Broersma illustrates a motorcycle helmet which utilizes air inlets in the cheek bar itself. Although the air inlet is in the external portion of the cheek bar, the air itself is routed outside the foamed polyurethane liner and then through passages where it can then ventilate the sides, top, and rear of the user's head.
What is needed is a low profile opening and closing vent for a motorcycle helmet that can provide sufficient ventilation without taking too much space on the outer surface of the helmet shell.